Arsensal's Offer
by Nightwing XX
Summary: Set 2x19. After being kidnapped by Slade Wilson, Roy Harper awakens to find himself in compromising position and offered the chance to work for Slade after being given an offer that his body couldn't refuse. Deathstroke/Arsenal, mentions of Slade/Oliver & Roy/Oliver. Bondage. SLASH.


Roy Harper groaned as his mind slowly came too, his last memory being in Bludhaven and running into Slade Wilson - aka Deathstroke. His eyes opened slow, an intense light beating down on him as he found his arms strapped down outward, almost like a crucifix.

As his eyes adjusted, he glanced around, listening to the machines running behind him and following cords that hung loosely around back to the back of his arms. His heart began to beat strong against his chest, panic setting in as the realization of being a twisted kind of lab rat settled in. And for Slade, who stood before him.. the panic was nothing but a form of amusement.

'Well, well, well. Looks like you've decided to join me.'

'Wha.. what's going on? Why am I here? Where's that woman that was with you? Let me go, freak.'

'Now, Roy Harper.. is that anyway to speak to the man responsible for what happens to you? You're here because I want you. That power flowing through your veins.. it's important to me and my assistant.. she's at Queen Corporation. See, there's something about you that just.. fascinates me. I wanted some time with you, one on one time.'

Slade approached Roy like an animal hunting prey; little by little. With each step that echoed off the metal under his feet, Slade could smell the fight beginning to build inside the smaller man. Fight mixed with fear, as there was no way for him to fight back and that was exactly the kind of power he could taken advantage of.

'Don't come any closer, I.. I..'

'You'll what? I would suggest, Mister Harper, that you do whatever you're told. Following orders isn't something you're good at but, I reward my top men with what they wish to indulge in the most.'

Standing before him, Slade removed his right glove and caressed the smaller man's cheek. Or, attempted too when Roy roughly jerked his head away, showing resistance. Slade chuckled and allowed his hand to slide down the lean neck and toward the firm, bare chest of Roy.

His breathe hitched when one of his semi-hardened nipples was rubbed by the rough, calloused thumb pad of Slade, Roy trying to ignore the twitch he felt in his groin. He wondered how much of his past was known by the man holding him against his will.. how could he have known something that was meant to be part of his past.

'How many times did you answer Oliver Queen's beckoning call when he paid you? How many nights, at seventeen, did you end up in bed with him, getting paid to get him off? How many times did you get off?'

Anger rose from Roy, and without thinking, he spat at Slade. For his troubles, he received a smack across the face before a second hand began to roam his exposed body, venturing down toward his pants. He struggled, squirming before Slade pressed a forearm into Roy's throat, pressing down just enough to send his message.

'Fight me, and I may take you for myself. I'm not Oliver Queen, you will do what I tell you, for free. But make this difficult, you won't find any pleasure.'

Roy was careful, the forearm against his throat dared cutting off his oxygen and his swallowed roughly when the belt around his waist was undone. As the strap was pulled away from him, he heard the clunk of the belt on the floor and squirmed slightly when the button on his pants was undone, zipper pulled down.

'Some things don't change.. do they, Harper?'

Slade growled in Roy's ear once he noticed the lack of underwear being worn by the smaller man, pubic hair peeking out from behind the zipper of his pants. Slade's hand slid into the clothing and Roy gasped slightly when his manhood was taken into the rough, strong paw of the older man.

Pulling his hand out of Roy's pants, he withdrew the manhood that was hardening more and more from its confines and stroked him, nice and slow. Roy tensed as his body began to betray him, muscles relaxing the longer the handjob went on. As minutes passed, his back arched slightly off the board he was strapped onto, a moan slipping from him as Slade found that he had full control of his prey, removing the forearm.

Twisting his hand, Slade knew exactly how to stroke Roy, he had broken Oliver Queen the same way on the island.. something neither man talked about. It was on that island, when Oliver thought he wouldn't come back alive that he had confessed his - illegal - relationship with Roy. When the nights got cold, Slade had Oliver wrapped around his body, night after night of anger, tension and desire exploding into orgasm after orgasm.

'P.. ple.. please.'

Roy's hips bucked gently, getting nowhere as precum began to leak from his manhood that was stroked enough to fill him with pleasure but not quick enough to get him off. The pace was deliberate for that, to break him down.. Slade was an expert, Roy was clueless. Most men, they didn't bother with Roy's need.. they'd use him, pay him and leave.

'Please? Please, what?'

'Ple.. please, let me cum.'

Roy's toes curled in his shoes, Slade's thumb slicking the precum from the slit of his manhood and used that as lubricant, allowing his hand to work to further work over Roy, watching the muscles of the body tied down, spasm and twitch.

'Are you going to cooperate?'

'Yes, yes! Whatever you want, just.. I need to cum.'

Slade's hand slid down the base of Roy's manhood before going back up, speeding the pace ever so slightly as his free hand sensually rubbed one of the swollen, stiff nipples on his chest, furthering the waves that rolled through his captive.

'I.. I.. ah...'

Roy moaned, thick pants escaping him as his muscles began to tense.. that fire burned almost painfully in his loins and he knew he'd do anything Slade wanted if this was the kind of reward he received. Stars danced behind his eyes, more prominent as he couldn't warn the older man of his body spasm - outside of a raspy, hoarse cry.

The first hard tug of spunk from the slit of his manhood splashed against Slade's chest as the hand wrapped around him continued to jerk, even when spunk filled his palm, acting almost like lubricant. Roy's thighs jerked and twitched, his eyes fluttering shut while that wave crashed down on him.

Air left his chest, forcing him to gasp to suck some air back into his body as the high from orgasm began to leave him slowly. His muscles started to relax, no real strength in them as Slade withdrew his hand, allowing Roy's manhood to soften. Panting softly, Roy groaned when his jaw was grabbed and he was forced to look at the man that he didn't mind as much suddenly.

'Are you going ready to do what you're told?'

Unable to speak, his focus more on catching his breathe, Roy half-heartedly nodded in response.

'Good. I'm looking forward to seeing just how much you can service me.'


End file.
